lilypadfandomcom-20200215-history
Harriet Potter
: "You are protected, in short, by your ability to love! The only protection that can possibly work against the lure of power like Voldemort's! In spite of all the temptation you have endured, all the suffering, you remain pure of heart, just as pure as you were at the age of eleven, when you stared into a mirror that reflected your heart's desire, and it showed you only the way to thwart Lord Voldemort, and not immortality or riches." : —Description of Harry's deepest nature : Harriet Dorea Potter (b. 31 July 1980) is a half-blood witch, one of the most famous witches of modern times. She is the only child and daughter of James and Lily Potter (née Evans), both members of the original Order of the Phoenix. Harry's birth was overshadowed by a prophecy, naming either herself or Neville Longbottom as the one with the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort. After half of the prophecy was reported to Voldemort courtesy of Severus Snape, Harry was chosen as the target due to her many similarities with the Dark Lord. This caused the Potter family to go into hiding. Voldemort made his first vain attempt to circumvent the prophecy when Harry was a year and three months old. During this attempt, he murdered Harry's parents as they tried to protect her, but this unsuccessful attempt to kill Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall. This downfall marked the end of the First Wizarding War, and to Harry henceforth being known as the "Girl Who Lived". One consequence of Lily's loving sacrifice was that her orphaned daughter had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, her Muggle aunt Petunia Dursley. While in her care she would be protected from Lord Voldemort, due to the Bond of Blood charm Albus Dumbledore placed upon her. This powerful charm would protect her until she became of age, or no longer called her aunt's house home. Harry's time with the Dursleys was harsh. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse (up to that point), Harry was already famous before she arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On her eleventh birthday, Harry learned that she was a wizard. She began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. While at school Harry became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. She later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually the captain of her house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups. She became even better known in her early years for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort, saving Ron's sister Ginny Weasley, solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, slaying Salazar Slytherin's basilisk, and learning how to conjure a corporeal stag Patronus at the age of thirteen. In her fourth year, Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended with the tragic death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. During the next school year, Harry reluctantly taught and led Dumbledore's Army. She also fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which she lost her godfather, Sirius Black. Harry played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War. She, Ron, and Hermione hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes. During the Battle of Hogwarts Harry personally saw the death of Severus Snape, and learned that Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others had fallen in battle as well. She encountered Voldemort and sacrificed herself, knowing that her doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul inside her. In limbo, after Voldemort cursed her in the forest clearing, Albus Dumbledore gave Harry advice and background information on the Dark Lord. When told she could choose to live or to "move on", Harry chose to live. After she awoke she confronted Voldemort and defeated him once and for all. Harry was also notable for being the only known Master of Death, having united the three Deathly Hallows at the mere age of seventeen. After the war, Harry became an Auror and helped reform and revolutionise the Ministry of Magic. At some point, she married George Weasley, with whom she had three children: James Sirius (named after his father and godfather), Ariana Lee (named after Albus Dumbledore's sister and Lee Jordan), and Lily Luna (named after Harry's mother and Luna Lovegood). She was also named the godfather of Edward Remus Lupin.